


Bracelet métallique

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: [SPOIL scan954] Sanji avait sa main gauche près de sa bouche, empoignant sa cigarette avec ce mouvement si habituel pour le fumeur des Mugiwaras. Une vision banale pour quelqu'un comme Zoro qui voyageait avec le blond depuis si longtemps. Sauf que le bracelet métallique, ressemblant un peu trop à une menotte à son goût, sur le poignet de son compagnon n'était pas banal.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bracelet métallique

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie Kinailovetosleep pour la correction o/  
> Chap 954 – Donner des ailes à un dragon.  
> Durant le trou de cinq jours, avant l’arrivée au port slash le début de la bataille contre Kaido (et Mama). Si Sanji avait toujours les bracelets de Reiju aux poignets et que Zoro s’en rendait compte.

S’entraîner avec Enma n’était pas une partie de plaisir mais il sentait qu’il arrivait à mieux maîtriser cette lame vorace au fur et à mesure des heures. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup de temps pour qu’il la maîtrise parfaitement mais s’il pouvait éviter de perdre son bras au premier coup de katana, il ferait avec. 

L’ardeur des entraînements de Luffy quelques mètres plus loin ne renforçait qu’un peu plus la sienne ainsi que sa détermination. Il n’allait pas se décourager alors que son capitaine faisait tout son possible pour comprendre un peu plus son propre Haki. Cette lame était têtue ? Et bien lui aussi l’était tout autant. N’était pas né le sabre qui le materait.

« On mange les gars. »

La voix du cuistot fit relever les deux têtes de l’équipage qui s’entraînaient jusque là. Luffy fût le plus rapide, arrêtant promptement tout ce qu’il faisait sous le soupir, maintenant habitué, d’Hyogoro pour courir vers l’odeur de nourriture. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres des deux autres membres du Monster Trio, amusés par l’attitude totalement gamine mais habituelle de leur capitaine quand on parlait de cuisine. 

Rangeant ses katanas avec douceur, il vit du coin de l’oeil quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas remarqué jusque là. Sanji avait sa main gauche près de sa bouche, empoignant sa cigarette avec ce mouvement si habituel pour le fumeur des Mugiwaras. Une vision banale pour quelqu’un comme Zoro qui voyageait avec le blond depuis si longtemps maintenant. 

Sauf que le bracelet métallique, ressemblant un peu trop à une menotte à son goût, sur le poignet de son compagnon n’était pas banal. 

Il fronça les sourcils mais n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Parce que Sanji avait vu son regard, s’était pétrifié sur place et fit disparaître très rapidement ce bracelet sous la longue manche de son kimono. 

Avant de simplement tourner les talons en lui disant de _se bouger le derche sinon il y aurait plus de nourriture pour eux._

Durant tout le repas, malgré l’ambiance habituellement joyeuse de l’équipage et les nombreuses conversations tactiques entre les samouraïs et eux, Zoro n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des poignets du cuisinier. Qui même avec ses mouvements perpétuels ne laissaient rien voir à ses compagnons d’équipages. 

Il ne devrait pas être étonné. Après tout, le cook était une personne assez renfermée. 

Même s’il paraissait si ouvert dès qu’une femme approchait. Même s’il connaissait par coeur les goûts de ses camarades. Même s’il agissait comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, durant les jours où ils avaient été séparés. 

A vrai dire, Zoro ne savait pas trop ce qu’il s’était passé. Nami, Chopper et Brook n’avaient pas dit quoique ce soit par rapport la vie privée de leur ami, le squelette donnant les copies du Poneglyphe à l’archéologue avec son rire caractéristique. Leur capitaine avait juste parlé de son combat contre un des généraux de la Yonko, avec un grand sourire sous l’émerveillement du renne et d’Usopp. 

D’un côté, il appréciait grandement que ses compagnons respectent l’intimité du sourcil vrillé, d’un autre il avait une certaine envie de savoir. 

Parce qu’il était sûr que le blond n’avait pas ce bracelet avant de partir pour Zou. Comme il était sûr que ça devait pas être un accessoire de mode. Outre sa montre, et encore, le cuistot ne portait jamais rien à ses poignets, car il trouvait cela gênant en cuisinant ou autre. Il se rappelait très bien du nombre de fois où il l’avait entendu ronchonner parce qu’il avait oublié d’enlever celle-ci avant de se mettre à préparer les repas. 

De plus, il avait la désagréable impression d’avoir vu quelque chose de similaire à un moment de sa vie. Son instinct lui criait que c’était mauvais. Et à force de parcourir les mers, Zoro savait que faire confiance à son instinct était une très bonne chose. 

Oui, bon, hors quand c’était pour se diriger mais ce n’était pas le sujet. 

Il poussa un soupir discret avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de saké, afin de faire passer son repas. Il demanderait plus tard, quand ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Acculer le blond lors du dîner avec tout l’équipage et d’autres personnes était une très mauvaise idée et cela ne tournerait qu’en une énième bagarre entre eux. Non pas qu’il était contre, c’était toujours un entraînement comme un autre de se battre avec le cuistot mais c’était contre-productif actuellement. 

Les bagarres qu’ils généraient, que soit par un coup de sang du chef ou par leur fierté beaucoup trop haute, étaient surtout une façon de se rappeler à l’autre. Une façon de dire ça va aujourd’hui ? Il fait beau non ?. Les autres n’avaient pas besoin de comprendre, c’était une façon de communiquer entre eux. Entre autre. 

Sauf qu’une bataille entre les lames et les jambes noires n’allaient pas répondre aux questions de Zoro. 

Prendre son mal en patience n’était pas une chose qu’il faisait souvent. Il était brut de décoffrage, souvent trop franc et trop buté pour ça. On aurait pu croire que des deux, il aurait été le plus patient en vue des heures innombrables qu’il passait à méditer mais c’était tout le contraire. La méditation n’était qu’un entraînement, un exercice de plus sur la longue liste qu’il avait. 

Le cook était celui qui était patient. Qui prenait le temps d’attendre que ses camarades disent d’eux-même les choses ou de les découvrir en analysant les comportements. Il était assez similaire à Robin sur ce point-là, même si cette dernière poussait cet exercice à l’extrême. 

« Rah et puis merde. » marmonna-t-il, faisant tourner l’attention de Chopper et Robin sur lui.

« Un problème tête d’alg- hé mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! » lança Sanji, tout en se faisant traîner par le bras loin des festivités.

« On fait quelque chose ou.. ? » demanda le sniper, d’une voix incertaine.

« Qu’ils règlent leur problème. » le coupa Nami, blasée mais habituée « On s’en chargera quand on entendra des cris. »

« T’es sûre de toi Nami-sis ? »

Elle haussa les épaules à la question du charpentier avant de continuer à manger. Les samouraïs mangeant avec eux les regardaient en se posant des questions, n’ayant pas l’habitude de voir les deux hommes beaucoup communiquer avant aujourd’hui, hors Kinemon à vrai dire. Qui semblait rassurer ses camarades d’un geste de main. Le rire de Luffy fit relever la tête de son équipage.

« Sanji va aller mieux maintenant ! »

Les haussements ou froncements de sourcils de l’équipe n’étant pas allé à Whole Cake Island fit sourire la rousse presque autant que le sourire de leur capitaine. Mais ils avaient confiance en l’homme élastique pour comprendre au mieux leurs compagnons. L’instinct. Alors ils reprirent leur repas également. 

La petite forêt de bambous dans laquelle ils s’entraînaient avec Luffy ou Momonosuke lui parût être le bon endroit pour pouvoir discuter. Sa main relâcha que légèrement le poignet du blond, qui vociférait toujours en le suivant bien malgré lui, ce qui lui permit de se défaire de son emprise. 

« P’tain ta force brute à la con. » se plaignit-il en se massant le poignet, par dessus son kimono. 

Sanji n’avait plus à cacher le bracelet, même s’il s’efforçait à le faire encore. Il l’avait très bien senti de toute manière, ce petit bout de métal qui semblait avoir été fait sur mesure pour les poignets souples du blond. 

Zoro rattrapa le poignet de son compagnon, plus doucement afin de relever la manche du kimono puis il fit le même manège avec l’autre bras. Le cuisinier le laissa faire en regardant ailleurs. Et le vert fronça les sourcils encore une fois. Bon sang il n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ça…

« C’est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix bourrue, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son vis-à-vis. 

« C’est rien, oublie. »  


La Jambe noire reprit une de ses mains pour pouvoir tirer une longue taffe sur la cigarette qu’il avait toujours à la bouche. Mais la deuxième resta dans celles du bretteur qui continua son inspection, les yeux attentifs et son cerveau à plein régime pour se rappeler pourquoi ça tiltait chez lui. Sanji eu un soupir attendri. 

« Oye cuistot, répond. » En voyant le blond rouler des yeux, il serra doucement le poignet dans ses mains. « Aller parles, tu sais que j’vais pas lâcher l’affaire. »

« C’est rien j’t’ai dit bretteur de mes deux. C’est des faux, on s’en fout. »

L’air frustré du sabreur à sa phrase aurait pu le faire sourire, s’il ne voyait pas clairement les rouages s’imbriquer dans le cerveau de la plante verte devant lui. La frustration laissa rapidement place à la haine et le blond souffla sa fumée dans le vent sans regarder son camarade.

C’est pour ça que ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Parce que c’était une version plus petites des colliers d’esclaves. Ceux qu’ils avaient vu sur Camie, deux ans auparavant, quand elle avait été enlevé sur Sabaody. Ce truc qui explosait autour du cou, autour des poignets du chef cuistot. Ses dents se serrèrent. 

Le menace envers l’équipage et le Baratie n’avait pas suffit. Ils avaient menacé les mains du cuistot. Et avec elles, son rêve et sa raison d’être. Il sentait la colère passer à travers l’entièreté de son corps, pulsant au même rythme que les battements de son coeur et brûlant tout sur son passage. La prochaine fois qu’ils croiseraient Big Mom et son équipage, il n’en ferait qu’une bouchée. Ils finiraient tous au fond de l’eau, ils - 

« Zoro, tu me fais mal. »

Le ton doux lui fit papillonner des yeux avant qu’il ne se rende compte de la pression qu’il exerçait sur le poignet qu’il avait toujours en mains. 

« Merde ! » 

Il retira précipitamment ses mains pour, tout aussi rapidement, reprendre le poignet où il pouvait déjà voir les légères traces rouges de ses doigts. Ces derniers passèrent doucement sur les marques.

« Désolé. » grommela-t-il. 

Il ne vit pas le sourire tendre de son compagnon. Ni la main qu’il ne tenait pas dans les siennes s’approcher de ses cheveux pour les frotter légèrement. Arg il n’aimait pas quand Sanji faisait ça. 

« C’est rien je t’ai dit marimo. » déclara-t-il, avant d’utiliser sa main pour reprendre une taffe de tabac. « Reiju m’en a mis des faux. Elle a juste oublié de me donner les clés qui vont avec. »

« Reiju ? » Il vit clairement l’oeil bleu rouler dans son orbite à sa demande un peu inquisitrice.

« C’est - » il poussa un soupir « C’est ma sœur crétin. »

Le vert haussa un sourcil mais n’en demanda pas plus. Il n’allait pas demander à son compagnon d’en dire plus, il sentait très bien qu’il n’avait pas envie d’en parler et cela ne servirait à rien de le pousser. Il avait l’habitude maintenant. 

D’un coup de poignet, il fit tourner celui du blond dans sa main pour regarder de plus près le bracelet.

« Usopp a essayé de me les enlever quand on naviguait jusqu’ici. Mais il semblerait que je n’ai pas de chance en ce moment. » grogna Sanji.

Zoro ne dit rien, continuant de regarder l’armature de la menotte, parce qu’il pouvait définitivement l’appeler comme ça maintenant, avant de sourire légèrement. Le blond haussa son seul sourcil visible à ça, se laissant manipuler par le sabreur qui lui mit les deux poignets devant lui, bien écartés. Qu’est-ce que cette asperge avait en tête encore ?

Cette dernière lâcha les membres blancs avant de reculer de deux pas, son sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres. Un frisson d’angoisse traversa le dos du cuisinier en voyant son vis-à-vis sortir deux de ses katanas. Non… Il n’allait pas…

« Ne bouge pas. » dit simplement Zoro avant de faire une geste que Sanji ne vit pas, fermant les yeux en serrant les dents.

Il les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le coeur battant dans ses oreilles et l’oeil écarquillé face au sourire presque démentiel de son camarade, qui rangeait tranquillement ses sabres. 

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête crétin des mers !? Tu peux pas tailler dans l’air à quelques centimètres de mes mains comme ça ! Non mais comment oses- »

« Tu ne les as plus. » déclara le bretteur, amusé par les cris furieux de son némésis qui coupa court à son monologue à sa simple phrase.

Le cuistot papillonna de l’oeil quelques secondes avant de regarder ses poignets. Qui étaient effectivement blanc, sans trace des menottes qui étaient toujours pendantes quelques secondes avant. Il pouvait voir leur éclat sur le sol. Zoro, qui s’était rapproché durant l’inspection de son compagnon, lui attrapa les bras tremblants avant de le caler contre son torse. 

« C’est bon. Tes mains vont bien sourcil en vrille. »

« P’tain, plus jamais tu fais ça stupide algue. » entendit-il bassement, contre sa peau. Il eut un sourire narquois.

« Dit le gars qui a eu confiance pour se laisser faire. »

Le grommellement contre son torse le fit ricaner mais il n’eut pas de réponse. Il ne s’attendait pas à en avoir une forcément. Ils avaient confiance l’un en l’autre, c’était indéniable. Cela se voyait à leur façon de se battre quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Quand ils ne l’étaient plus. Quand Zoro le laissait ranger ses sabres alors qu’il dormait. Quand Sanji le laissait l’aider avec ses couteaux de cuisine en préparant le repas. 

Le silence entre eux ne les gênaient pas. Ils ne faisaient pas dans les grandes discussions de toute manière. Des piques de ci-et-là. Des disputes. Des bagarres. Des discussions. Et d’autres choses. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds alors que son regard était porté au loin, vers de là où ils venaient. 

« Je laisserai plus personne menacer tes mains cook. » jura-t-il dans le silence.

Sanji roula des yeux sans que Zoro ne puisse le voir. Il se redressa, sortant légèrement de l’étreinte d’ours que lui servait son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que c’était une promesse. Que le bretteur ferait tout pour la tenir. Et il ferait de même. Parce que les mains du vert étaient également son rêve et sa raison d’être. Comment devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde sans main ?

« Stupide tête d’algue. » sourit-il.

« Stupide cuistot. » 

Sanji ne releva pas le fait que ce n’était pas vraiment une insulte, regardant simplement le sourire amusé de son camarade avant d’utiliser une de ses mains, libres de menaces, même fantôme, pour attraper le menton entre ses doigts et d’embrasser Zoro.


End file.
